


The Science of the Soul

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Soul Eater, Steins;Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Gen, my old writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The Steins:gate characters in the Soul Eater Universe.
Relationships: Makise Kurisu & Okabe Rintarou & Shiina Mayuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Science of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Steins;Gate fusion with Soul Eater, with the Steins;Gate characters in place of the Soul Eater characters. It's based on LaylanatorXVII's idea on tumblr of having Okabe, Kurisu, and Mayuri as Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. Enjoy!

Okabe runs down the darkened streets of Death City, in hot pursuit of a fleeing man carrying a large brown sack. The chase goes on for several minutes, as the thief attempts to lose him by weaving around obstacles and taking several narrow alleyways, but finally Okabe corners him, twin pistols held firmly.

"Master Thief Lupin! Your soul is mine!" he calls out in warning. Taking up a dramatic offensive stance, he tosses his weapons behind him. In two identical flashes of pink light, Kurisu and Mayuri transform back into their human forms and appear, taking up their poses behind him. Okabe smirks and laughs maniacally, ready to claim the man's soul, when he notices something out of the corner of his eye.

He whirls around to face Mayuri, completely distracted from his target. "Mayuri!" he complains irritably. "Your stance is off center! Unless we do this perfectly, the organization will be able to find us!" he wails dramatically.

"My bad, Okarin!" Mayuri says sweetly, shifting over to correct her pose. "Can we get that thief's soul now?"

"Yeah, Okabe," Kurisu agrees, trying to steer them back on track. "Let's forget about the pose and the organization for a minute and just finish the mission, okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Okabe retorts quickly. "Why do you refuse to understand the importance of evading capture by the organization?"

The redhead scoffs and puts her hands on her hips. "You're the only idiot who thinks that the organization exists!"

Okabe looks horrified by her lack of concern. "How dare you speak to me that way, assistant!"

"For the last time, I am not your assistant!"

The thief, sensing Okabe's lapse in attention, begins stuffing his bag of stolen loot down a conveniently located manhole. Okabe and Kurisu are too busy bickering to notice, but Mayuri watches curiously for a moment before tugging on Okabe's sleeve. "Um, Okarin? The thief is getting away!"

"Not now Mayuri! Please don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a conversation," Okabe says distractedly, glaring angrily at Kurisu, who stares stonily back at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Mayuri apologizes. "But you do realize that the thief is gone, right?" Okabe and Kurisu whirl around to check.

"No, no, no! First I'm not allowed to wear my lab coat, because it's 'too conspicuous,' and now we've lost the soul we needed to collect!" Okabe collapses into a puddle of despair in the middle of the street, mumbling to himself about how 'this can't be the choice of Steins;Gate.'

Kurisu and Mayuri just look at each other and shrug. 

"Oh dear," comments Mayuri, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry too much, Okabe," Kurisu says, attempting to cheer him up. "We can probably still find the thief and finish the mission."

"Plus," Mayuri chimes in. "The organization obviously hasn't found us yet! See, everything's going to be okay."

Okabe finally raises his head. "You really think so, girls?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely," Kurisu responds, trying to be encouraging.

"Yes!" Mayuri shouts enthusiastically.

"Okay then. Girls? Please change into your weapon forms!" he commands. Twin pistols fall into his hands. "Let's go get us a kishin egg!" Together, the three of them rush off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
